The invention relates to an electronic method of providing an additional player reward and a gaming system.
Some gaming venues provide player loyalty systems. To participate in such a system, a player registers such that a player account can be established, obtains a player card and presents the player card to a player marketing module at a gaming machine so that the player can be identified and play of the gaming machine by the player can be associated with the player account. Points accumulate in the player account and can be redeemed for good and/or services.